El amor de un virgo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ikki a mantenido relaciones con Shaka, pero decide huir pues no se atreve a enfrentarse a la mañana siguiente a este, pero huye llevando en su vientre el producto de esa noche de pasión y ahora Shaka va por el.....*yaoi* *mpreg*
1. Prologo

_Autora:_ No me maten por favor por lo que mas quieran soy muy joven para morir y antes de hacerlo tengo que casarme con mi amado caballero de Piscis, pero desde ahora os lo advierto, Ikki sale con barriguita en este fanfic, así que si no lo quieren leer ya sabéis lo que pueden hacer (irse a la mierda) si lo queréis leer, pues adelante se les da la bienvenida con mucho cariño.

_Ikki: _Me embarasastes OO

_Autora:_ Si mi querido fenix.

_Ikki: _ME embarasastes.

_Autora:_ No seas disco rayado ya te dije que si.

_Ikki:_ Maldita loca te voy a matar.

(El fenix se aroja sobre la autora tratandola de aser picadillos)

_Shaka:_ A lo que detengo a Ikkki de matar a la autora, adelante, lean y disfruten este fic

**Prologo**

Aquella noche había sido mágica, idílica. Había sido la noche en que yo Ikki caballero del Fénix había perdido mi virginidad, con mi gran y único amor, el problema era que ese gran y único amor era el caballero dorado Shaka de Virgo, uno de los caballeros de mas alto rango del santuario y de los mas estimados por mi diosa Atenea.

Por Atenea ¿Que sucederá ahora?. Me había entregado a uno de los caballeros de rango superior sin medir las consecuencias y Shaka no era solo uno de los santos mas fieles a Atenea si no que también era el mas cercano a los dioses. Algo así como la reencarnación de buda.

De lo que estaba seguro era que no me quedaría a ver que pasaba a la mañana siguiente, así que con mucho cuidado me separe de Shaka para no despertarlo me vestí en silencio, oculte mi cosmo y salí del templo de Virgo como un ladrón en la noche.

Subí asta el templo de Atenea bordeando los 6 templos de los dorados restantes después de Virgo. Una vez hay me encontré con que mi diosa Atenea me esperaba. En señal de respeto me arrodille y ella me sonrió con ternura.

-Tienes mi permiso y mi bendición para partir y volver cuando estés listos Ikki. Mas si Shaka intenta ir por ti no lo detendré.

Me dijo Sahori/Athenea, quien sabia que había ido a pedir autorización para partir del santuario. Asentí agradecido.

-Gracias Sahori.

Le dije y esa misma noche con el sigilo de un ladrón, la bendición de mi diosa, mi armadura del fénix, unas cuantas ropas y un poco de dinero partí del santuario.

**Continuara...**

**Disclaimer: **Lo tipico los personajes no son de mi propiedad.


	2. Capitulo 1: El gato y el ratón

**Capitulo 1: El gato y el ratón  
**  
Mi desconsuelo era enorme ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había ido del Santuario y ahora no podía volver... estaba esperando un hijo de Shaka.

Apenas me estaba asiendo a la idea y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como decírselo a el... es mas ni siquiera pensaba decírselo, el nunca tendría que saber que esperaba a su hijo, que su hijo, su semilla cada día crecía mas en mi vientre.

Pero cuando me encontré con mi hermanito Shun caballero de Andrómeda me vine a bajo ante su ternura y no pude evitar contárselo todo, desesperado por desahogarme.

El problema fue que mi propio hermanito pequeño me traiciono, se lo contó todo a su maestro, Shaka de Virgo. Se que Shun pensaba que seria lo mejor para mi, pero ahora Shaka me andaba buscando como un loco.

Yo había disminuido mi cosmo por completo casi asta desaparecerlo y me la vivía escondido de un lado para otro entre las propiedades remotas de Sahori o algunas amistades, como los de Asgard, donde estuve ase algunas semanas ocultándome.

Ocultándome, huyendo de el. ¿Amo a Shaka¡Si! Pero estoy aterrado, tengo miedo de no saber que va a pasar ¿Y si Shaka intenta quitarme a mi bebe¡No eso nunca¡No lo permitiré¡Shaka de Virgo, maestro de mi propio hermano pequeño Shun de Andrómeda, nunca vería a su hijo!

Además yo no soy santo de devoción de Shaka. El se acostó conmigo, solo por que yo lo saco de sus casillas. La noche que nos acostamos, estábamos discutiendo o mejor dicho yo lo estaba sacando de quicio cuando furioso me beso y una cosa termino por llevar a la otra.

Ahora mismo me estoy quedando en una pequeña cabaña que alquiler, pero ya el dinero se me esta acabando ¿Que voy a hacer?

-Malditaseas Shaka arruinantes mi vida.

Le grite a la noche.

-Yo no te e echo nada.

Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, no tuve que virarme para saber quien era, en cuanto hablo había encendido su cosmo y su cosmo era único...era Shaka de Virgo, al fin me había encontrado, el juego del gato y el ratón había terminado.

-¿Como me encontraste?

Tartamudee volviéndome asía el. Vestía con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, ambas piezas no asían nada para disimular su espectacular cuerpo, su cabello rubio y largo se mecía suavemente con la brisa y sus ojos como siempre estaban serrados. Nunca abre los ojos y es una pena recuerdo haberlos visto abierto cuando pelee con el en la batalla de las doce casas y sus ojos eran los mas hermosos que nunca hubiese visto.

_(N/A: Desde este momento la historia se deja de narrar desde el punto de vista de Ikki)_

-¿Acaso pensaste que nunca lo aria, Ikki?- Le pregunto Shaka, en alusión a su pregunta anterior- ¿Acaso pensaste que nunca encontraría al santo que esta esperando un hijo mío?

-Yo..yo...yo.. yo no te voy a dar un hijo.

Dijo Ikki con nerviosismo.

-Quieras o no nuestro hijo créese dentro de ti.

Le dijo Shaka sereno como siempre.

-Yo...yo...yo no hay bebe Shaka, yo lo aborte, cuando tenia un mes de embarazo...cuando tu me empezaste a buscar por eso te huí.

Le mintió Ikki bajando la cabeza. Ikki sintió el cambio en el cosmo de Shaka... Había sorpresa y furia, este ultimo le sorprendió viniendo del santo de Virgo, así que levanto su vista asía el, para encontrarse con algo asombroso... Shaka lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y sus hermosos ojos azules relampagueaban de furia. Shaka dio un paso al frente tomando a Ikki con fuerza de los hombros.

-¿Que¿Como pudiste?

Le reclamo Shaka descompuesto zarandeándolo.

-¡Yo tenia miedo!

Le grito Ikki asustado.

-Eres...Eres un...

Empezó Shaka pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación de dolor de Ikki por cuyas piernas corría sangre.

-¡Ikki!

Exclamo Shaka asustado, sosteniéndolo.

-Shaka!-Gimió Ikki aterrado-¡Shaka mi bebe!-Grito asustado.

-¿Que?

Pregunto Shaka confundido, pero de pronto entendió, Ikki le había mentido y el estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que en el cosmo de Ikki se desarrollaba otro cosmo parecido al suyo propio.

-Shaka... Me duele... mi hijo... no lo aborte... as algo...Shaka no dejes que se muera, salva a nuestro bebe.

Grito Ikki aterrado y se desmayo en los brazos de el. Shaka encendió su cosmo y poniendo una mano en el vientre de Ikki detuvo la hemorragia, sacando de peligro a ambos a el bebe y a el. Pero aun así decidió llevarlo al hospital de la fundación para estar mas seguro.

**continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2: Shaka se impone

**Capitulo 2: Shaka se impone******

  
  
Ikki despertó embotado y de inmediato entendió que estaba en un hospital y recordó todo. Al ver a Shaka a su lado se asusto.

-¿Shaka?-Lo llamo apunto de llorar-¿Shaka mi bebe?-Le pregunto aterrado.

Shaka le tomo una de sus temblorosas manos en las de el.

-Tranquilo nuestro bebe esta bien.

-¿Que paso?

-Casi sufres un aborto espontáneo-Le explico Shaka-El doctor dijo que habías echo mucho esfuerzo estos dos meses y eso es muy peligroso para un santo en tu estado, pues es la fuerza de tu cosmo lo que mantiene a nuestro pequeño. Si no quieres perder a nuestro hijo vas a tener que estar mas calmado-le dijo Shaka-Por eso te vendrás conmigo, nos casaremos y yo te cuidare.

Le dijo el.

-¡No!

Fue todo lo que dijo Ikki antes de volver a desmayarse.

---------

Ikki despertó confundido, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba? Esa habitación se le hacia conocida.

Distraídamente se llevo la mano al vientre el cual acaricio para reconfortar a su bebe, cuando de pronto recordó donde estaba, estaba en el mismo lugar donde había concedido a su bebe, en la habitación, de Shaka, pero ¿que asía hay? Lo ultimo que recordaba era que cuando había vuelto a despertar en el hospital luego de desmayarse, el doctor había hablado con Shaka y luego le había inyectado algo a el y se había quedado dormido.

-Shaka.

Llamo nervioso al rubio levantándose.

Llevaba una camisa larga de color blanca, que sospechaba por el olor que era de Shaka, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y no tenia nada de bajo, el cabello azul le caía a los lados del rostro revuelto y sus pies estaban descalzos (NA: A la escritora se le salen las babas de solo imaginarse a Ikki así, que piernotas OO).

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que se moviera la puerta de esta se abrió y por echa apareció Shaka.

-¿Qué ases levantado? Deberías de estar en la cama. Iré a buscarte las sopas que tu hermano te dejo echa en la cocina y cuando te las traiga te quiero ver quistecito en esa cama.

Le advirtió Shaka, tomándolo de un brazo y metiéndolo en la cama, tan impresionado estaba Ikki y confundido que no reacciono asta que el rubio hubo salido de la habitación y apunto estuvo de gritar ¡Ave Fénix! Y arrasar con todo a su paso, pero las tripas le gruñeron reclamando que tenia hambre y además estaba cansado, así que aun refunfuñando se cruzo de brazos, recostando su dolorida espalda de las almohadas y esperando al rubio, para primero comer y segundo preguntarle que Asia hay.  
**  
Continuara...  
**  
Ya ven el bebe esta bien

Os quería decir algo los capítulos serán cortos pero constantes, si quieren los puedo hacer mas largos, pero entonces no serian tan seguidas las astualisasiones


	4. Capitulo 3: Secuestro

**Capitulo 3: Secuestro **

Ikki no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras su pequeño hermano peli-verde acariciaba su vientre con pequeños círculos.

¿Qué crees que sea niño o niña?

Le pregunto Shun a Ikki de repente.

-No lo se.

Sonrió Ikki encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sabes lo que daria por un helado de chocolate con galletas molidas de chocolate pro enzima y sirop de chocolate.

Se relamió el fénix con un suspiro. Shun sonrió sorprendido y de pronto rompió a reír.

-Ikki, hermano, tienes tu primer antojo.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto el peli-azul confundido.

-Lo que escuchastes hermanito ya te empezaron a dar antojos.

-Claro que no, solo es el estrés de llevar una semana aquí, con un obsesivo santo de Virgo que se cree que soy de cristal.

Gruño el fénix cursándose de brazos con un adorable puchero indinado.

-------

Ikki dejo caer la cabeza asía tras con un suspiro de fastidio.

-Shaka¿Por que sigues insistiendo en lo mismo?

-Por que nuestro hijo merece un hogar.

-Y lo tendrá Shaka, no pienso prohibirte que lo veas, ni alejarte de el. Pero yo deseo amor Shaka y nunca me casaría con alguien que no me amara.

Dijo el fénix con firmeza.

-¿Y si yo te amara Ikki¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ikki miro a Shaka directo a los ojos y sin dudar un solo segundo respondió.

-Si.

-Yo te quiero mucho Ikki.

Ikki sonrió tristemente y acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar Shaka.

Le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios y luego dándosela vuelta, entro a su recamara en el templo de virgo, dejando al rubio guardián solo.

-------

Ikki le dejo una nota a Shaka, diciéndole que iba a dar una vuelta cerca de Cabo Sunion, que volvería para la hora del desayuno.

Pero una vez en Cabo Sunion ocurrió aquello que el fénix, nunca hubiese esperado.

-Hola Ikki.

El fénix se volteo sobresaltado y casi se callo para atrás al ver el ser frente a el, de cabellos como el mismo oro, alto, fuerte, ojos divinamente verdes.

-¿Quién eres?

Le pregunto el fénix con su total falta de modales y su típico carácter mal educado.

-Apolo Dios del sol.

Ikki frunció el entrecejo poniéndose en guardia y elevando su cosmo inmediatamente.

-Tranquilo no vengo a acerté daño, solo vengo a buscarte, para llevarte conmigo.

-¿Contigo¿De que hablas?

Apolo se acerco al joven y toco su mejilla, Ikki estaba tan impresionado pro el gesto que no fue capas de retirarse.

-Aun no me recuerdas ¿verdad mi Jacinto?

-¿Jacinto? Usted me confunde yo soy Ikki.

Dijo el fénix retrocediendo.

-Aun sigues teniendo tu antiguo carácter mi príncipe.

-Tu estas loco, aléjate de mi.

Dijo el fénix alarmado apunto de atacar a aquel loco, si se le acercaba mas.

-No te dejare escapar de nuevo Jacinto serás mío.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el Dios toco su cabeza y Ikki se desplomo en los brazos de este**.**

Continuara...

Jeje si Apolo se robo al fénix. Y es que este es la reencarnación de Jacinto.

¿Cómo reaccionara Apolo cuando sepa que Ikki esta embarazado¿Qué Ikki ama a Shaka?  
****

**Notas finales: **

_Jacinto era el hijo de Clío y Pierus, rey de Macedonia. Según el mito, Jacinto y su amante el dios Apolo estaban jugando a lanzarse el disco el uno al otro, cuando Apolo para demostrar su poder e impresionar a Jacinto lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Jacinto, para a su vez impresionar a Apolo intentó atraparlo, fue golpeado por el disco y cayó muerto. Otra versión del mito dice que el responsable de la muerte de Jacinto fue el dios del viento Céfiro, quien a causa de los celos desvió el disco con la intención de matar a Jacinto.  
_


	5. Capitulo 4: Mi prisión

**Capitulo 4: Mi prisión **

_ 1 mes después >_

Shaka estaba sumamente angustiado, asía un mes desde el secuestro de Ikki. ¿Que como sabia que fue un secuestro y no otro intento de huida del fénix?

Muy simple un guardia había visto como un extraño hombre rubio desmayaba a Ikki y se lo llevaba.

Y si era sincero Shaka no solo estaba preocupado pro el bebe de ambos, también lo estaba por Ikki.

Si solo supiera donde estaban para ir a buscarlos y rescatarlo, peor nada no había rastro era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado al desconocido junto a Ikki y su bebe.

Pero de algo estaba seguro el santo de Virgo, si alguien fuera quien fuera lastimaba a Ikki o a su hijo se las vería con toda la furia del santo mas cercano aun dios.

-----

Mientras tanto Ikki lloraba desconsolado en su jaula de oro, como llamaba a su prisión.

Vivía desde asía un mes en el templo e Apolo en el mismo Olimpo. Apolo estaba completamente loco. Lo llamaba Jacinto, le decía que nunca mas lo dejaría ir.

Lo besaba, lo toqueteaba y lo vestía siempre a su antojo.

Aun Ikki podía recordar con terror la airada reacción del dios al darse cuenta de su embarazo, había pensado en ese momento que Apolo lo mataría a el y al bebe. Pero Apolo se había tranquilizado y le había asegurado que lo cuidaría a el y al bebe como si fuera suyo y que cuando supiera quien era el padre de la criatura lo mataría. Por lo que Ikki se había visto obligado a fingir amnesia por la seguridad de su amado Shaka.

De momento había logrado escapar de hacer el amor con el gallardo y apuesto dios. Pues solo había tenido relaciones una vez y esa había sido con Shaka cuando engendraron a su bebe y no quería que Apolo mancillara su cuerpo pro que este solo era de Shaka como su corazón.

Pero Ikki no era estúpido, era un adolescente asustado, si, pero no un estúpido idiota y sabia que no podría escapar de los avances sexuales de Apolo por mucho mas tiempo.

Aguantaba estoicamente los besos y las carisias de Apolo, por su bien y el del bebe, pero no creía poder aguantar que el dios del sol quisiera tener sexo con el.

Tenia que encontrar una forma de escapar de hay, pero el tiempo se le acaba y no sabia como hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación que Apolo le había dado en su templo y vio en la entrada de su habitación al hermoso dios el cual le sonrió entrando.

-Hola Ikki.

Ikki retrocedió asustado en la cama, llevándose las manos al vientre de forma protectora. Mientras Apolo se acercaba a el**.  
  
Continuara...  
**


	6. Capitulo 5: Violación

**Capitulo 5: Violación  
**  
Ikki retrocedió asustado en la cama, llevándose las manos al vientre de forma protectora. Mientras Apolo se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué quieres Apolo?

Pregunto asustado el peli-azul fénix.

-Tu sabes bien lo que quiero Ikki-Le dijo alcanzándolo y rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos para estrecharlo contra si-Te quiero a ti, mi hermoso Jacinto-LE dijo de forma sensual besándolo.

Ikki cero sus ojos con fuerza, mientras lo dejaba hacer. No huía pues era peor despertar la fura del dios del sol, pero tampoco respondía pues no amaba al hermoso dios de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

Las manos de Apolo se metieron dentro de su camisa acariciando el aun plano vientre de tres meses, antes de quitarle la camisa, con suavidad.

Ikki se estremeció mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a Apolo asustado.

-No, basta.

Trato de detenerlo alarmado.

-No Ikki, no esperare mas, ya e esperado demasiado por ti.

Dijo empujando al mas joven asía la cama.

-Apolo detente por favor.

Le rogó el fénix asustado por su bebe, extendiendo las manos, para detener a Apolo. Pero este lo tomo por las muñecas poniéndoselas contra la cama, pero cuando trato de besar los labios del fénix, este volteo el rostro, para evitar el beso, así que Apolo bajo a el delicado cuello mortal, que labio beso y mordió en venganza.

-Piedad, Apolo detente vas a matar a mi bebe.

Le rogó el fénix desesperado por safarse de el.

-Tu prometiste que lo ibas a querer como si fuera tu hijo, si me violas lo mataras.

Apolo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No te violare Ikki, te are el amor, el bebe estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Le dijo Apolo de forma suave.

-No, no quiero.

Dijo el fénix desesperado. Arto del rechazo del joven Apolo le dio una bofetada.

-Ya vasta Ikki, si peleas será peor para ti y para tu bebe.

Le aseguro Apolo.

-No Apolo así no.

-Tu no me dejaste otra opción, Ikki. Lo trate todo contigo. Fui tierno, te di tiempo, te cumplí tus deseos, pero aun así, me rechazas. E esperado años por ti, no esperare ni un segundo mas.

----

-Ikki por favor deja de llorar.

Le rogó el gallardo Dios, acariciándole el desnudo brazo. Ikki estaba apenas cubierto por la sabana y le daba la espalda. Con un suspiro cansado el dios lo tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta asta que quedo de frente a el.

-¿Qué te sucede? Daño no te hice, no te lastime, incluso asta lo disfrutaste por que te lleve al orgasmo.

-Yo no quería que fuera así, no de esta forma.-Le dijo el mas joven mirándolo a los ojos con rabia-Jamás te lo perdonare Apolo.

Y Ikki hubiese dicho mucho mas si no hubiese sido por el dolor que sintió en su vientre y que lo obligo a encogerse sobre si mismo, llevándose las manos al vientre con un grito ahogado.

-Mi bebe.

Susurro desesperado.

**Continuara...  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Cambio de plan

**Capítulo 6: Cambio de plan **

Ikki despertó confundido, sin saber dónde estaba y sintiéndose cansado. El lugar donde estaba, estaba rodeado de una exquisita fragancia que le encantó, pero que no era capaz de reconocer.

Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, y entonces descubrió el porqué de ese exquisito aroma. Su habitación estaba llena de hermosos ramos de jacintos.

Fue entonces, al ver su flor favorita, que recordó todo lo que había pasado y dónde estaba. Asustado se llevó las manos al vientre y respiró tranquilo.

Ahí seguía la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de él, ahí seguía el bebé suyo y de Shaka. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente¿Dónde estaba Apolo? Aún sintiéndose débil y mareado, Ikki se levantó de la cama, sólo con un camisón azul y los pies descalzos. Un leve mareo lo hizo agarrarse a la cama, mientras se obligaba a respirar hondo para que este pasara.

Una vez sintió que el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas, se irguió y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que salió y caminó por los pasillos del templo buscando a Apolo, hasta que no supo ni dónde estaba ni por dónde iba, y llegó a un jardín. Diversas flores y plantas dominaban el lugar, sobre todo los jacintos.

Ikki sonrió sin saber muy bien el porqué y tomó una de aquellas flores en su mano, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

La suave voz a sus espaldas sobresaltó a Ikki, quien se volteó de un salto dejando caer la flor. Frente a él, había un hermoso ser de cabellos rosados y ojos amatistas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, disculpa que no me haya presentado. Soy Suichi, muso del canto.

-¿Eres un chico?

Preguntó Ikki confundido, pues Suichi era tan hermoso que parecía una mujer. Suichi asintió.

-Así es. Mi señor Apolo me pidió que te cuidara. Él volverá dentro de poco.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo Suichi?

-Sí, llevas dos días descansando.

Ikki iba a hacer más preguntas, pero en esos momentos llegó Apolo y mirándolo asustado, calló.

-Suichi ya te puedes retirar.

El joven muso sonrió y se despidió con un lindo gesto de su mano, antes de alejarse corriendo con elegancia, como si fuera parte de la misma naturaleza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

Le dijo Apolo. Y aunque lo normal en Ikki era que lo mandara al diablo y lo golpeara, ya el fénix se había dado cuenta de que con Apolo esa táctica no funcionaba. Y si quería volver algún día junto a Shaka, su hermano y sus amigos, con vida y con su hijo era hora de probar otra táctica.

-Yo te buscaba.

Dijo el fénix con suavidad.

-¿Para?

Le preguntó Apolo amablemente.

-Para darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi bebé.

Apolo quedó unos segundos impresionado para luego sonreír, acercándose a Ikki, quien conteniendo el aliento evitó retroceder. Apolo le pasó una mano por los hombros y lo acercó hasta él para abrazarlo.

-No tienes que darlas, es también mi hijo, yo te prometí quererlo como tal y eso haré.

Le aseguró Apolo.

-Aún así, gracias.

Repitió Ikki.

-No tienes que darlas, cuando moriste por primera vez, lloré con tu cuerpo en mis brazos y de cada una de mis lágrimas brotó esa flor llamada Jacinto -Le contó Apolo-Por eso llené tu cuarto de ellas. Las propiedades del jacinto salvaron la vida de tu hijo. Al ser una flor que se creó por el dolor de muerte, evita que ese dolor se vuelva a repetir y como nuestro bebé es parte de ti, a él también lo salva.

Ikki sonrió débilmente mirándolo.

-El jacinto siempre fue mi flor favorita.

-Eso es porque yo la creé especialmente para ti.

-Gracias... Apolo.

Apolo volvió a sonreír, su fénix lo estaba aceptando y eso lo hacía feliz.

-No tienes que darlas, por ti lo haría todo. Ahora ven, debes volver a tu cama a descansar, aún estás algo débil.

Apolo lo tomó en brazos e Ikki puso todo de su parte para no tensarse mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

------

-Shun ¿es que acaso la tierra se tragó a tu hermano?

Preguntó Shaka abatido. Los ojitos verdes de Shun llenos de tristeza miraron a Shaka.

-¿Por qué no aparece, Shaka¿Dónde está mi nii-san?

-Yo no quisiera decirte esto Shun, pero creo que Ikki... que Ikki... que él está muerto.

Shun rompió en llanto y levantándose de su asiento empujó a Shaka, quien no hizo nada por impedirlo.

-No, no es cierto¿cómo puedes hablar así?

Le reclamó el peliverde.

-No, nos podemos cegar Shun, y es un hecho que Ikki puede estar muerto.

-No, no quiero, quiero que mi Nii-san vuelva.

Sollozó Shun derrumbándose en los brazos de Shaka, quien con un suspiro lo acogió en ellos, abrazándolo, tratando de darle algún confort al más joven.

**Continuará...**

¿Qué les parece¿Adivinan lo que pasará ahora?


	8. Capítulo 7: Una horrible desilusión

**ydiel-Jeje** muchas gracias por comentar aquí tienes la actualización

**Kenia-**Así es mientras mas largo los haga mas me tardare en actualizar por eso son cortitos

**Capítulo 7: Una horrible desilusión**

_ Un mes después >_

El nuevo plan de Ikki estaba dando excelentes resultados.

Apolo había caído en el juego del fénix, permitiéndole estar libremente en el Olimpo. Al fénix de vez en cuando se le veía en compañía de Shuichi, el hermoso muso de la música, o con Ryuichi, el hermano de este. Y cuando no, se le veía con Yuki, el serio pero excelente muso de la escritura.

Pero ese día específicamente, Ikki estaba con Shuichi y con Ryuichi, eran esos dos inocentes e infantiles seres los que necesitaba para su huida.

Fue simple convencerlos de que sólo quería ir a la tierra por un antojo de embarazado. Ryuichi propuso que primero le preguntaran a Apolo, pero luego de un par de pucheros por parte de Ikki, Shuichi fue el primero en ceder convenciendo a su hermano.

Fue así que Ikki consiguió huir a la tierra. Pensó fascinado que al fin era libre. Logró escapar de la vigilancia de Ryuichi y Shuichi en Grecia y dejando atrás a los dos musos de la música, huyó al santuario, camuflado en su larga capa azul marino con capucha que lo cubría.

Quería darle una sorpresa a Shun y a Shaka.

Pero ojalá nunca hubiese vuelto al santuario. Pasó desapercibido hasta los jardines de Virgo, le extrañó ver a todos los caballeros, amazonas, aprendices y demás personas ahí. Se hizo paso entre la muchedumbre tratando de pasar inadvertido, cosa no muy difícil por la excitación que reinaba. Buscó con la mirada a Shun, lo encontró rápido, su belleza infantil, su cabello verde, eran sumamente fáciles de reconocer.

Pero había algo raro, Shun vestía con las blancas ropas ceremoniales de boda ¿Shun se iba a casar sin que él estuviera presente? Pero peor aún ¿por qué Shun parecía tan inmensamente triste? Ikki lo conocía bien y sabía que la sonrisa del peliverde no era real.

Pensó que la tristeza de Shun era porque se casaba sin él estar presente. Sonrió y fue a quitarse la capucha para salir al paso de su hermanito, pero entonces su mirada se fijó en el otro novio en el altar, y no era otro que Shaka.

¿Shun se iba a casar con Shaka¿Qué pasaba ahí? El mundo de Ikki se detuvo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo. Así lo hizo, corrió hasta quedar oculto tras un árbol. Con horror observó la boda que se llevaba a cabo a sólo un minuto de él, incapaz de detenerlo. Sintió que se moría.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y la voltear vio a los dos preocupados musos de la música.

- Shuichi, Ryuichi.

Sollozó el fénix arrojándose en los brazos de ambos.

- ¿Ikki, qué te sucede?

Le preguntó Shuichi preocupado.

- ¿Dónde te metiste, Ikki, qué pasó?

Se preocupó Ryuichi. Ikki negó con la cabeza.

- No me hagan caso, sólo son cosas de embarazado. - Murmuró - Por favor, llévenme con Apolo, necesito estar con él. - Rogó el fénix desesperado.

Los dos musos no necesitaron que se lo repitieran, lo llevaron a un lugar aún más apartado para abrir un portal al Olimpo, pero al llegar al lugar elegido vieron a un Yuki, muso de la escritura y las letras, que con cara de muy pocos amigos los miraba con el ceño fruncido (a Ryuichi y a Shuichi, no a Ikki), esperándolos para llevarlos de vuelta al Olimpo antes de que Apolo los descubriera y los castigara.

Shuichi valientemente al ver la mirada fulminante que el jefe de los musos les echaba a él y a su hermano se ocultó detrás de Ikki.

**Continuará...**

En el próximo capítulo la decepción amorosa lleva a Ikki a los brazos de Apolo

Y no juzguen mal a Shun, él es un ángel, eso no lo duden, las cosas no son siempre lo que paresen


	9. Capítulo 8: Venganza, gratitud

**Capítulo 8: Venganza, gratitud.**

Ambos cuerpos desnudos, descansaban abrazados sobre la cama. Uno embarazado de cinco meses, pero no por eso menos hermoso; es más, de ser posible, lucía más hermoso que nunca. El otro era perfecto como sólo un dios como el podía serlo.

Ikki y Apolo. El segundo dormido abrazando al primero que aún despierto rumiaba su venganza.

Ikki, antiguo caballero de Fénix, ahora amante y futuro consorte de Apolo, quería venganza. Quería venganza de las dos personas que más había amado y que lo habían traicionado. Shun y Shaka. Por eso se fingía complaciente en los brazos de Apolo, por eso su aparente sumisión ante el dios, porque necesitaba controlarlo para poder vengarse.

Tenía el alma y el corazón rotos, Shaka de Virgo, el padre de su hijo, y Shun de Andrómeda, su amado hermanito, se lo habían roto.

-----

- ¿Estás bien, Shun?

Preguntó la amable voz de Shaka mientras se sentaba a su lado y le besaba la frente. Shun le sonrió con tristeza mientras se acariciaba el aún plano vientre.

Shaka suspiró con tristeza. Shun no había vuelto a sonreír desde un mes antes de que se casaran.

La desaparición y aparente muerte de Ikki lo había sumido en una depresión muy fea, lo que lo había tenido con la guardia y la defensa baja. Por lo que un aprovechado, de quien Shun no quería decir el nombre, lo había violado.

Shaka había encontrado al peliverde, inconsciente, con golpes en el cuerpo y el ano lacerado y sangrante. Shun al reaccionar sólo había llorado abrazándose a sí mismo.

Shaka lo había cuidado lo mejor que pudo, lo había obligado a comer y a bañarse, pues hasta tareas como esa el peliverde había perdido el ánimo de hacer.

Pero el golpe final para Shun vino cuando dos semanas después de su violación el médico del santuario le dijo que estaba embarazado. Shun intentó suicidarse.

Por el amor que sólo cuando Ikki desapareció, Shaka se dio cuenta de que él tenía al fénix, le juró al cielo proteger aquello que él sabía que Ikki amaba más que nada en la vida... Shun.

Ante las preguntas de todos en el santuario dijo que él era el padre. Nadie preguntó, a todos les pareció normal que después de la muerte de Ikki buscaran refugio el uno en el otro.

Shaka le ofreció matrimonio para salvaguardar el honor del peliverde y Shun, más por inercia que por otra cosa, aceptó.

Llevaban un mes casados pero sólo eran amigos, no se tocaban. Shaka amaba a Ikki y no sería capaz de lastimar al peliverde que había sido la luz de los ojos del peliazul, y Shun tenía demasiado pánico al contacto físico con los hombres como para dejarse tocar íntimamente.

El uno en el otro habían encontrado el consuelo necesario. Al estar juntos era como si Ikki estuviera con ellos, pues ambos habían sido lo que más había amado el fénix. Además de que Shaka ayudaba al peliverde que poco a poco salía de su depresión e iba aceptando a su bebé.

Pero a pesar de que eran como hermanos ambos, Shun sabía que la cicatriz de su violación, causada por el maldito padre de su bebé, jamás sanaría así como la herida que tanto él como Shaka tenían en común, la pérdida de Ikki y su bebé.

Shun y Shaka comieron juntos, charlando de banalidades y cada uno se retiró a su habitación pues dormían en habitaciones separadas conectadas por una puerta para disimular ante el mundo.

Shun se puso su camisón y se metió entre las sábanas arropándose. Miró al cielo estrellado que se veía por la ventana abierta, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

- Te maldigo, Hades, si pudiera me sacaría a tu hijo de las entrañas.

Sollozó el pequeño y se cubrió el vientre con las manos, sintiéndose culpable.

- Perdóname bebé, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tu padre me hizo. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Hades me violara y me arrebatara mi virginidad - Sollozó el pequeño abrazando su plano vientre. - ¿Por qué no estás conmigo, Ikki? Te necesito hermano - Poco a poco el llanto hizo caer al peliverde en un triste sueño.

**Continuará...**

Os advertí que Shun seguía siendo nuestro hermoso ángel.


	10. Capítulo 9: Ikki Junior y Sheir

**Capítulo 9: Ikki Junior y Sheir**

Siete meses después

- Shaka.

Llamó Shun al rubio.

- Dime Shun.

Dijo amablemente el guardián de virgo.

- Sabes qué se me ocurrió, que si el bebé era niño, se podía llamar Ikki.

Shaka sonrió por la dulce inocencia del peliverde que, a pesar del embarazo y la violación, seguía ahí.

- Me parece fantástico, apuesto a que a Ikki le encantaría la idea.

Aseguró Shaka, Shun sonrió. Shun tenía una panza enorme, en cualquier momento se pondría de parto. Shun había mejorado mucho en esos meses, ya sobrellevaba mejor su depresión. Y la aversión por su bebé no nacido había desaparecido.

En cuanto a Shaka, se había volcado sobre el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer, para no desfallecer al pensar en Ikki y en su bebé, que de estar vivo tendría ya tres meses.

Shun se dio cuenta de la expresión de Shaka.

- Yo también lo extraño.

Dijo sabiendo que el rubio pensaba en Ikki. Shaka suspiró.

- Creo que jamás dejaré de amarlo.

Dijo abatido el rubio, Shun lo abrazó de forma tierna, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

-----

- Hola Sheir.

Dijo Shuichi con tono melosamente infantil haciéndole caritas al bebé de tres meses que era la alegría del templo de Apolo. Ikki sonrió, su hijo había robado el corazón de todos en ese lugar.

- Deja de acosar a ese pobre niño, no ves que lo asustarás.

Dijo Yuki con tono aburrido. De los ojos de Shuichi salieron chispas de fuego.

- Eres un insensible, Yuki Eiri, ¿no ves lo buen padre que sería? Deberías darme un hijo.

- Eso jamás, bola de chicle rosa.

- Algún día me rogarás que te acepte y me case contigo, Yuki.

- Alucinas.

Le aseguró Yuki.

Ikki estaba muerto de la risa, encontraba la mar de divertido al escritor y al cantante, que se la vivían como un matrimonio. 

------

- Shaka.

Gritó Shun asustado en medio de la noche, desde su cama. El rubio estuvo en menos de un minuto a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shun?

- Rompí fuentes (aguas), Shaka, va a nacer.

Dijo el peliverde asustado.

- Cálmate y respira hondo, iré por Mu.

- No te tardes.

Le rogó Shun.

Tres horas después 

Con todo el santuario prácticamente en el templo de Virgo, esperando a que naciera el bebé, después de muchos gritos, pujos y maldiciones, Mu, que hacía de partero, y Shun, traían al mundo a un precioso bebé de cabellos y ojitos verdes.

Shaka cortó el cordón umbilical y miró embelesado al bebé. Shun sonrió extenuado.

- Bienvenido, Ikki.

Sonrió el peliverde tomando al bebé que le pasaba el rubio. Mientras, Mu salía a la sala de Virgo, donde estaban todos los caballeros dorados y los de bronce.

- Fue un varón.

Anunció, y la sala se llenó de vivas y aplausos.

Continuará...


	11. Capitulo 10: Hades

**Capitulo 10: Hades**

_*6 meses después *_

Shun termino de darle el biberón a I.J (Ikki Júnior le dicen IJ se pronuncia aijey) y de sacarle los gases.

Estaba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas para su bebé, cuando todo sucedió. Vio a Radamantys y a Minos, entre las personas del pueblo. Había palidecido y asustado, dejo sus comprar tiradas mientras salía corriendo del pueblo a toda prisa para llegar al santuario, para llegar donde sus compañeros.

Pero a medio camino entre el pueblo y el santuario justo en el lugar más solitario, los dos espectros lo atraparon. Radamantys tomo al bebé quitándoselo a Shun y Minos agarró a Shun.

-Así que este es el hijo del santo de Virgo.

Dijo Radamantys mirando al pequeño con curiosidad, el bebé lo miro y al conocerlo empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón.

Radamantys fue a arrojarlo al suelo, pero se detuvo al oír a Shun gritar.

-No te atrevas, no te atrevas o te matare, si lo lastimas te matare bastardo.

Radamantys sonrió mirando a Minos. Minos asintió aun sosteniendo al santo de Andrómeda.

-Bien de acuerdo, nos llevaremos al niño para que Hades decida que hacer con el, aunque seguramente lo condene a muerte.

-Suéltenme.

Exigió Shun moviéndose como una fiera al oír el nombre de Hades, pero los dos espectros lo ignoraron y abriendo un portal lo condujeron al averno.

-Shaka.

Grito Shun por ayuda, antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Mientras en el templo de Virgo Shaka sentía una horrible punzada en el corazón, una igual a la que había sentido cuando Ikki había desaparecido.

***

-No te acerques a mí.

Retrocedió Shun ante la presencia del dios de los infiernos.

-Shun, mi adorable y hermoso Shun.

-Yo no soy tu nada.

-¿Por que te casaste con ese santo? ¿Por que me traicionaste?

-Jamás te traicione a ti no te debo ninguna lealtad tu maldito violador.

-Deja de hablarme a si o matare a tu hijo.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a IJ te juro que te mato Hades.

-Jaja, me gustaría ver como me detienes mi hermoso Shun. Aunque si te portas bien puedo dejarlo vivir y perdonarle la vida... Después de todo se párese mucho a ti, podría pasar por alto el echo de quien es el padre del bebe, así como hizo Apolo con tu hermano.

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron por el asombro.

-Ikki....

-Si Ikki, tu hermano el consorte de mi sobrino Apolo.

-Esta vivo?

-Así es.

-Ustedes malditos ustedes lo secuestraron.

-Oh no, nada que ver tu hermanito acepto a Apolo, cuando tu le robaste la pareja.

Se burlo Hades, atrapando a Shun entre sus brazos.

-Eres un bastardo Hades. Te odio.

-Y yo te deseo.

-tendrás que violarme si pretendes volverme a poseer.

-Bueno si no ahí mas remedio que así sea.

Rió Hades, atrapando los labios del peliverde en un brusco beso.

**Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 11: Por favor escúchame

**Capitulo 11: Por favor escúchame**

_~~ 3 Semanas después~~_

-Tranquilo Shaka, no pierdas la fe encontraremos a Shun.

Le aseguro Milo al santo de la virgen con una mano en su hombro.

-Y a IJ no descansaremos hasta encontrarlos-prometió Camus.

-Gracias chicos-susurro Shaka. En ese momento apareció un agitado Afrodita bajando las escaleras a toda prisa con dirección al templo de Virgo venia del de libra, su cabello ondeaba al viento mientras corría escaleras abajo y patinaba al entrar al templo de virgo deteniéndose ante Shaka, Milo y Camus.

-Chicos... chicos-trataba de hablar agitado el guardián de la doceava casa.

-Respira Afrodita-le aconsejo Shaka. Afrodita obedeció tomando aire y cuando recupero la respiración volvió a hablar.

-Athenea localizó el cosmo de Shun.

Soltó la bomba Afrodita.

Shun se levanto de la cama de ese bastardo de Hades y se puso en su desnudo cuerpo marcado por la pasión de ese bastardo una túnica del mentado bastardo, miro e reloj por la hora sabía que Lune llegaría pronto con su almuerzo y ese sería el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Shun tomo un candelabro y se puso detrás de la puerta en espera del espectro. Rogando que; como siempre, fuera Lune y no fuera alguno de los otros más fuertes o Hades.

Pocos minutos después se abría la puerta y era gracias a los dioses Lune, Shun le pego con tal fuerza que le rompió el candelabro de metal en la cabeza, no se paró a ver si Lune seguía vivo o muerto después de semejante golpe y saltando por sobre el corrió fuera de la habitación del palacio de Hades. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo saldría de ahí.

No tenía tan siquiera de idea de donde estaba, seguramente la biblioteca del palacio pensó adjetivamente al ver la habitación más cercana que tenia.

-Cálmate Shun, solo tiene que pensar un poco y podrás salir de aquí, pero no sin antes buscar a IJ, no puedes ir a ningún lado sin tu hijo-se dijo a sí mismo. Tomo aire profundamente y se concentro tratando de sentir la esencia de su hijo ahí pero había tantas esencias que se le confundían unas con otras. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrarlo y irse con el así tuviera que buscar habitación por habitación pero al darse de vuelta se quedo de piedra y pálido ante la aparición de alguien frente a él.

Era como ver a un fantasma solo que esa persona no era ningún fantasma, esa persona era... era Ikki su hermano mayor y lo miraba... lo miraba con crueldad Shun sintió un estremecimiento ante esa horrible mirada, su hermano nunca lo había mirado de esa forma ni siquiera cuando pertenecía a los caballeros negros.

-Ikki-susurro Shun pálido.-Estas vivo, nii-sama estas vivo de verdad-susurro emocionado sintiendo que sus pies temblaban.

Ikki lo miro con desprecio.

-Para desgracia tuya y de Shaka, ¿verdad Shun?

Le pregunto y el rencor en su vos hizo estremecer a Shun. Pero negó con la cabeza diciéndose que solo era su imaginación. Se acercó a Ikki y tomo su mano.

-Vámonos de aquí hermano, ayúdame a buscar a mi hijo y vámonos, Shaka y todos en el santuario nos esperan-le aseguro el peliverde pero se empujo cuando su hermano lo empujo haciendo que callera al suelo y lo soltara.-Ikki-susurro Shun desconcertado.

-Traidor-gruño Ikki-como te atreves a mencionar a tu bastardo y a Shaka. Sabiendo que lo amaba me lo robaste-le dijo con rencor.

-Ikki-susurro Shun impresionado como Ikki podía creer eso? Como podía hablarle así? Es que acaso no lo conocía a él y a Shaka? Shun estaba profundamente impresionado.

-Ikki nada, hubiese esperado esa traición de cualquiera pero no de ti Shun-le saco en cara rabioso y dolido profundamente.

-Ikki escúchame...

-Nunca, nunca te perdonare tu traición-le juro Ikki con lágrimas en los ojos. A Shun le dolieron las lagrimas de Ikki entendía que su hermano sufría lo que creía una traición de las dos personas que mas me amaban.

-Ikki por favor escucha...

-Porque Shun? Porque tenías que hacer lo que hiciste? Nunca los perdonare ni a ti, ni a ese bastardo de Shaka-le aseguro. Shun se levanto del suelo.

-Ya basta Ikki, cállate por un segundo y escúchame, Shaka jamás te ha traicionado.

-Se caso contigo y además tiene un hijo tuyo.

-Pero no es lo que tú crees. Se caso conmigo porque creyó que era lo que tu hubieses querido, que me protegiera, lo hizo por ti.

-Por favor no me hagas reír, eso es estúpido-dijo Ikki indignado-¿protegerte de qué?

-Del padre de mi hijo.-Estallo Shun al ver que Ikki no lo escuchaba realmente, Ikki lo miro desconcertado.

-¿El papa de tu hijo?

-Si, Shaka jamás, jamás ha tocado ni un solo cabello mío, te ama demasiado para traicionar tu recuerdo-le dijo Shun con firmeza.

-Pero ¿y tu mocoso?

-Su nombres es IJ, Ikki Junior-Le advirtió-no lo tienes que llamar mocoso. Shaka se caso conmigo para proteger a IJ y a mí mismo, IJ no es su hijo-le confesó.

-Entonces... entonces-Ikki lo miraba impresionado sin saber si creerle o no.

-IJ es hijo de Hades, Hades abuso de mí, yo... intente suicidarme ni siquiera era capaz de querer a mi hijo, Shaka se tomo como personal el mantenerme vivo, el protegerme y enseñarme a querer a mi hijo, el creyó que era lo único que podía hacer por ti, cuando te dieron por muerto.

Ikki pudo ver la sinceridad en esos ojos verde de su hermano y se sintió horrible, llevándose las manos al rostro se dejo caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Zeus! ¿que eh hecho?-susurro horrorizado.-Yo... yo ayude a Hades a que te secuestrara Shun-confeso con remordimiento-estaba tan dolido y lleno de rencor que no quería que tú fueras feliz con Shaka, oh Shun perdóname, hermano, perdóname por haberte arrojado a brazos de ese monstruo. Shun; como siempre, de corazón tierno se acercó a Ikki y arrodillándose a su lado lo abraso con fuerza.

-Claro que te perdono Ikki, te perdono hermano, te amo-le aseguro Shun y Ikki lo abraso con fuerza siendo correspondido por el pequeño.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a IJ, Ikki, y vámonos de aquí-le suplico.

-¿Ikki Junior?, ¿le pusiste mi nombre?

-Si, Shaka y yo te extrañábamos mucho así que le pusimos tu nombre-le dijo Shun con ternura. -Y tu hijo Ikki? Y tu hijo y de Shaka donde esta?

-Sheir, su nombre es Sheir, busquémoslos, a ambos y vámonos de aquí con nuestros hijos-dijo Ikki levantándose y ayudando a Shun a levantarse, pero cuando ambos hermanos se viraron para darse a la huida se encontraron con Hades y Apolo palideciendo dramáticamente mientras se agarraban mutuamente con fuerza.

**Continuara...**


End file.
